comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack of Fables
Jack of Fables is published by DC Comics under the Vertigo imprint. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Jack of Fables #49: 29 Dec 2010 Current Issue :Jack of Fables #50: 30 Mar 2011 Next Issue :none Status Irregular on-going series. First published in 2006. Final issue is #50. Characters Main Characters *'Jack Horner (Issues 1-40)' *'Jack Frost (Issues 41-45)' Allies *'Gary the Pathetic Fallacy' *'The Page Sisters' Enemies *'Mr. Revise (Issues 1-16)' *'Mr. Bookburner (Issues 17-32)' *'Kevin Thorn (Issues 33-35)' Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'Golden Boughs Retirement Village' Recent Storylines Jack of Fables #50 Jack of Fables #49 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Jack of Fables, vol. 1: The (Nearly) Great Escape' - Collects #1-5. "Last seen hitchhiking from Hollywood, Jack's now a wayward Fable in the heartland of America. His extreme road stories and encounters with other notorious, renegade Fables are just a few of the situations in store for this fan-favorite character." - - - *'Jack of Fables, vol. 2: Jack of Hearts' - Collects #6-11. "Jack reveals the secret of his former relationship with the illustrious Snow Queen — when he took her powers and became known as Jack Frost. And in present times, he lands in Las Vegas and meets his lovely new bride, a directionless heiress. Could it possibly be 'happily ever after' at last?" - *'Jack of Fables, vol. 3: The Bad Prince' - Collects #12-16. "Jack's now a wayward Fable in the heartland of America. Follow his extreme road stories as he reveals the secret of his former relationship with the illustrious Snow Queen (when he took her powers and became known as Jack Frost)." - *'Jack of Fables, vol. 4: Americana' - Collects #17-21. "Jack hits the road in seach of a lost city of gold. Aided by his sidekicks Paul Bunyan, Humpty Dumpty, Gary the pathetic fallacy and the mysterious Hillary Page, Jack’s in for the adventure of a lifetime." - *'Jack of Fables, vol. 5: Turning Pages' - Collects #22-27. "Get ready for Jack’s adventures out West, as Smiling Jack Candle crosses paths with a grim sheriff from back East who carries no gun." - *'Jack of Fables, vol. 6: The Big Book of War' - Collects #28-32. "When Bookburner's army attacks Revise's compound, Jack returns not as a prisoner but as Commander-in-Chief."- *'Fables, vol. 13: The Great Fables Crossover' - Collects #33-35, plus Fables #83-85 and The Literals #1-3. "When Jack discovers the existence of The Literals and their leader, he must leave his own adventures behind to warn Fabletown." - *'Jack of Fables, vol. 7: The New Adventures of Jack and Jack' - Collects #36-40. "Jack Frost must make his way to the Imperial Homeworld. Meanwhile, Jack of Fables is slowly transforming into something unexpected – and deadly." - *'Jack of Fables, vol. 8: The Fulminate Blade' - Collects #41-45. "All that remains of a futuristic world is superstition and feudalism, while the old technology is now regarded as magic. Jack Horner seeks the magic blade to defeat the Giant King. But nothing is as it seems..." - *'Jack of Fables, vol. 9: The End' - Collects #46-50. "Jack Frost embarks on the greatest quest in a career of great quests: to kill a dragon. Of course, he doesn’t know the dragon he’s after is his own father. Meanwhile, the Page Sisters find a new purpose in life: restoring the Great Library." - Hardcovers *'Jack of Fables: The Deluxe Edition, Book One' - Collects #1-16. - *'Jack of Fables: The Deluxe Edition, Book Two' - Collects #17-32. - *'Jack of Fables: The Deluxe Edition, Book Three' - Collects #36-50. - - (forthcoming, March 2020) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Bill Willingham & Matthew Sturges. Artists: Tony Akins and Andrew Pepoy. Covers: James Jean. Jack of Fables created by Bill Willingham. Publishing History First published in 2006. A spin-off of the comic Fables. Future Publication Dates :Jack of Fables: The Deluxe Edition, Book Three HC: 04 Mar 2020 News & Features * 03 Nov 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/willingham-sturges-jack-of-fables-end-101103.html Willingham, Sturges to End Jack of Fables With Issue #50] * 13 Apr 2009 - Field Guide: "The Great Fables Crossover" * 05 Feb 2009 - Behind the Page - Matthew Sturges, Part 1 * 17 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19213 Matthew Sturges is Ready to Run!] * 29 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080829-WBTonyAkins.html Word Balloon: Jack of Fables' Tony Akins] (audio) * 12 Aug 2008 - Matt Sturges I: Living with Fables, & Now DC Exclusive * 05 Sep 2007 - Inside the Comic Writer's Studio: Matthew Sturges * 06 Aug 2007 - Interviews: Bill Willingham * 29 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11414 CCI: Vertigo Fables/''Jack of Fables''/''House of Mystery'' Panel] * 29 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=123195 SDCC '07: The Fables Panel] * 05 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9076 Jack of One Trade (Paperback): Matt Sturges On Jack of Fables] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Jack of Fables Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Fairy Tales